The disclosure relates generally to a method and a system for the simultaneous measurement of strain and temperature utilizing principles associated with Brillouin scattering, and more particularly to a method and a system for the simultaneous measurement of strain and temperature by utilizing a fiber with two Brillouin peaks.
Brillouin scattering can be used to measure strain or temperature in an optical fiber. It has been known that because there is only one peak of a Brillouin spectrum from a single mode fiber (e.g., SMF-28R fiber available from Corning Incorporated) and because strain and temperature change simultaneously, it is impossible to simultaneously extract information respecting both strain and temperature from a single peak of the Brillouin spectrum.
In the past, it has been necessary to take special measures to determine simultaneously both strain and temperature. For example, if the temperature is maintained constant it is possible to measure strain, or if the strain is maintained constant it is possible to measure temperature. Another approach would be to install an additional fiber for temperature measurement in order to compensate for the temperature influence on the Brillouin spectrum caused by both temperature and strain. For example, some systems utilize at least two optical fibers, coupled to one another with a proper optical coupling mechanism.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.